The Present
by SweetSerenade5281
Summary: This is a story about a time traveler who landed on 2071 and was stuck in time. SomaxProtagonist. I do not own GEB.


**Hello! Thanks for reading my first ever one shot! I would like to make a sequel- but tt depends on your feedback! Please review!**

The Present

I am Misaki Yasaka.

I was in the past, in the 2040's.

Curiosity kills the cat. Well, in my case, I am just trapped in the future, with the danger of being kiled by the Aragami. At first, all I wanted was to get out and survive. I want to live. I want to go back. I really want to go back.

I never thought that I would see strangers care for me so much. I never thought that I would see true love here.

When I was appointed as an official Gods Eater, I wanted to hide my identity. If anyone found out... Just the thought of it creeped me out. A time traveler? Nuts.

But, they did find out. And they still accepted me for who I am. I no longer dodged questions about the past.

After that incident, I found out something more shocking. When I ran out of my so-called 'asthma' pills from home, I realized that I was no human, or at least, half. I was also an Aragami. I am the reason why Aragami existed. I am the reason of Soma's dreadful existence.

"Hey! Saki?" Kota yelled at me, waving his hands at my face.

"What? What?" I exclaimed, waking up from my daydream.

"Let's go! Haven't you heard?" he chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," I said, scratching my head. "Where's everybody?"

"... Here." Soma said, walking to the two of us.

"I'll be taking Sakuya's place, Leader. She has important bussiness to attend to." Alisa added.

"Okay, shall we head off?" I smiled.

The place is the Tranquil Temple. Targets are a Sariel and a Kongou. Good thing I brought my Rigoletto.

The Kongou was dealt with easily, with me using a Divine weapon. Now all that's left is the Sariel.

I hate Sariels. I always run out of ammo while fighting them. When I get near, the Sariel will spin, making a dangerous circle. That attack always made me fly back miles then make myself stumble to my feet.

Then that was when I was thinking about that unfortunate redundant scene that it happened once again. I flew back miles, bumping on some wall. I coughed and spat blood.

My vision was still blurry when Ifelt a pill shoved into my mouth. I blinked a few times before I saw Soma making a face at his blood smeared hand. I gave an apologetic smile before heading back to battle.

(Back at the Den)

It was already late, but I was still loitering around the Veteran's Section. I caught Soma again in the act, drinking beer accompanied by his weird pleasure of being alone.

I sighed, "Drinking again? That's bad for you, Soma."

Instead of being annoyed, he gave a smirk.

"It's not like you don't drink, Leader." I felt my face heat up. I don't like to think about that again. Beer always reminded me of my first hangover, and I say, yuck.

I sat down with him by the vending machine with no words spoken by either of us. It was quiet except for the faint buzz of the lights. Finally, Soma decided to speak up.

"Hey, Saki. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"If you're given a chance to go back to your own time, would you go?"

I stared at his face for a moment. It was a mixture of seriousness and longing. Longing for what?

"I'm not sure, Soma. I'm confused. I do want to go back, but there are times that I forgot I once lived there. I'll be glad to go back, however, stuck is stuck. I don't want my time here to dissapear."

"I see..." he replied, a little disappointed.

"What answer did you expect anyway?" I laughed.

"No. I expect you to say no."

I was puzzled. "Why?"

"Because... I... Uh" Soma murmured while looking away. Even so, I could clearly see him red.

"What? Spit it out." I giggled. I was totally oblivious of what would happen next.

He got really close until we were inches from each other. "I love you, Saki." he whispered. Then he pressed his lips on mine. I was so happy, I was shaking. I felt his familiar warm hand on top of mine. When he pulled away, I realized how red my face had been, just like I saw his.

He then softly touched my purple hair, twirling it with his fingers.

"It's late. Why don't you head back to bed?" he asked, with a surprisingly gentle tone.

"S-sure. Why don't you go to sleep too?" I stammered, still embarassed.

"I'll go back to my room later. Now sleep." he ordered. I complied, standing up, but not before whispering,

"I love you, too." Before I knew it, I was pulled back for another kiss. When we pulled away from each other, all I could think of was Soma and his words.

_"No. I expect you to say no."_

_"I love you."_

I thought about it. I'll be happy to go back, but I'm sure I'll miss everyone here. I don't care about the past, or future. What's important is what's happening now. What's important is the present.

I yawned and closed my eyes tiredly, waiting for another busy yet fun day.


End file.
